Dragon Age: The Mahariel's
by Bastable1993
Summary: Instinct is Survival. Two Dalish who became Wardens, Brother and Sister fighting along side each other and the other Warden's. They fight to survive in the Dragon Age at the start of the Fifth Blight. Friendships and Love are bonded but also rivalries rises. Will they turn the tide or will they Fail.
1. The Mahariel

**'So do all who see's such times**

**All you have to do is use the time**

**that is given to you'**

**- Gandalf**

**Fellowship of the Ring**

**The Mahariel's**

"NO! Keeper I refuse to go! Do not send me away with this Shemlen!"

"Then you leave me no choice, I hereby invoke the right of conscription" Duncan declared.

Marethari stood by with grief and sorrow drawn upon her face, "I as Keeper and witness, allow this"

Lyna eyes widen in shock but quickly turn to anger "No I refuse to go"

A hand was placed on her shoulder assuring her not to let her anger get the better of her. She spun round to look into the eyes of her brother as if he was pleading her not to resist.

"Please lethallin do not leave me alone, not when we are both sick" his eyes searching deep trying to find the bond they still share.

Lyna looked back, emotions running high but returned to anger. "NO! You are willing to leave with this Shemlen, leaving everything behind so you can have this cure." She glared back to Duncan "I Refuse to do so"

Michael gave out a sigh in resignation but suddenly lightened up "Well I gave it my best shot, my sister is stubborn, and we shall stay."

Marethari and Duncan frowned at such of an attempt. Without warning Duncan heaved Lyna over his shoulder and departed with Lyna kicking and screaming trying to escape his grip so she could return.

Marethari turned to the Dalish hunter "Keep her safe da'len, and may the creators guide your path"

Michael bowed his head as did Marethari and he departed up on the hill where he can see Duncan still holding on his ferocious sister. He looked back to his clan looked on with sadness etched across their faces and sorrow within their eyes. He turned round knowing he will not return.

The road to Ostagar was long and weary and by nightfall they stopped for camp, the fire pit was lit and bedrolls are laid out.

Lyna stared into the fire wishing she could jump into knowing that she be with Tamlen, which she regretted back in that cave, she glanced over to Michael who is just sitting there gazing into the stars as if he was planning something or possibly creating a story to himself as he usually does.

Stupid Brother, It was he and Tamlen's idea to wonder into the cave, thinking it was an adventure, recovering elven artefacts that would as they call it inscribe them into legends, she only came herself only to be protective of her brother but did not deny she was curious herself.

If only she was quick enough to stop Tamlen from touching that dreaded mirror, yet she failed him and failed her brother who is sick like her. She heard Duncan approaching her and posture stiffened.

"I am sorry that I would have to drag you away from your people" Duncan spoke, "You and your brother is what is needed to fight the darkspawn." Waiting for a retaliation which did not came he continued. "Also I offer you both a cure to your sickness and sorry about your friend Tamlen there was nothing we could do."

Lyna shot up glaring her eyes like sharpened daggers, in the background she could hear her brother groaned at the choice of words formed from Duncan. "Do not say you are sorry Shemlen, he would have found him if it wasn't for your stupid words saying he is gone, I only came with because of my brother, so don't you ever say there was nothing you could do because you done nothing" she spat these last few words with so much venom which made Duncan frown.

"Told you she was stubborn and fiery Shemlen, but does anyone listen to me? Not so much these days" Michael shrugged acting as if Lyna's reaction was very normal to him.

Duncan chuckled at his words "Indeed she is, but I prefer she to convert her rage and anger to the darkspawn" Duncan turned round to move towards the opening, "Hopefully she would not resort to biting.

Lyna stared at his bitten arms, the marks still visible _That should show him not mess with me_ she thought. She sat down in a huff and angrily replied "Don't you worry I have my revenge on them bastards and besides you Shemlen do not taste very good anyways" She smirked to herself.

She hadn't expected the reply from Duncan to be lightened as if she failed to insult him. Duncan chuckled "No doubt that I am but I would believe the darkspawn will taste even worse"

Receiving a chuckle from Michael's direction "I don't know about that, they have a bit of texture to you shemlens, we all could have a little tea party but less shemlens"

Duncan sighed "Well you two have some rest, I will keep watch for I had short rest for me to keep vigilant, for there may be more of them, we would move at dawn if we were to reach Ostagar in time by nightfall."

Lyna huffed and continued staring back at the fire while Michael just fell back and started to snore as if he knew the journey would be tiring. I am strong I do not need sleep, I'm not going to sleep just because the shemlen told me, she continued looking into the fire.

Boy was she so wrong.


	2. Arrival to Ostagar

**''Travel as far as your feet can carry,**

**Knowing you can't look back,**

**To a place you once belong'**

**Arrival to Ostagar**

The rest of the journey was tiring for Lyna as both Michael and Duncan quickened their pace for the boggy swampland and rocky cliffs, Michael turns round occasionally and offers help a few times but been rejected easily due to her stubbornness and her Dalish pride for letting herself show any weakness in front of a Shemlen.

Luckily for the three they arrived at Ostagar right ahead of schedule arriving about somewhere at sunset as the sun is soon to set, as they climbed the last hill they can see the ruined fortress Michael muttered himself in elvish being in awe at the architecture of a ruined fortress, Duncan ushered them on seeing the tired face over Lyna, As they arrived at the gates a man in shining gold armour with a heavy guard right behind him.

Duncan bowed his head before the man. The man smiled "Duncan, A pleasure to see you here so early, I be having the mighty Duncan at this side, I heard from the other wardens that you was bringing back a recruit but I see you brought back two, astonishing" he stared at the Dalish as if amazed and curious at the two, which made Lyna uneasy.

Duncan smiled in return "King Calain I wouldn't miss it for the world." He hummed as he is going to introduce the Dalish duo. "May I introduce you…" The king waved his hand as he silenced him.

"No need for formal introduction Duncan, I see that they are Dalish, remarkable." He smiled as Lyna glared at him like he is some child staring at them like some caged animals.

Lyna was the first to speak up "You are not my king human, nor will I bow down to you either Shemlen" Duncan instantly groaned to her expected attitude but to her surprise Calain chuckled at her reaction normally and human noble would scream and threaten her for being disobedient but Calain which angers her more.

"My my Duncan, you got yourself a lively, hopefully you can save that for the darkspawn that would gladly receive it" He laughed, he turned to the other Dalish hunter. "What says you, do you have that fire within you?"

Michael just laughed as he just seen something funny but to Lyna he already had an insult planned out for him. "I would kneel to you Shemlen, but I'm afraid you see that my knee are to stubborn to bend so low for you" he gave with a mischievous smile.

Calian laughed out loud to his attempt to an insult which the guards behind him looked at him with disgust. "One with a sense of humour, Duncan I am very impressed you found recruits so lively, I thought you lot would be a bunch of chanting brothers." He clapped turning round.

Duncan waved at the two to follow "Your majesty the darkspawn is gathering a massive force to face us in the coming battle."

Calain head turned facing to Duncan "I'm not even sure this is a real blight Duncan, for we have won many battles this far." He turned face gleaming with excitement "I thought this battle will be like the tale of legends as the king ride with the Grey Wardens into battle." Lyna wasn't paying attention to their stupid ramblings for she was tired as she felt her eyes dropping from exhaustion but suddenly feel awake as she noticed her brother looking around as if he is a kid looking at sweet Halla milk, to her annoyance, because her brother does not seem to share the same views as she did with the shemlens.

He sighed turning around facing the Duncan again. "Well I guess this will have to do, I must go before Loghain sends out another search party for and lecture me over strategy, I hope I see you two seen, I am curious of the Dalish" He suddenly turned and left with Lyna scowling behind _in your dreams, like I tell you anything Shemlen_.

Duncan smiled as the king left and then turned to the king and turned to his new recruits. Michael was the first to speak up. "He's not taking this blight very seriously" amused at the way the king was acting like a boy playing war.

Duncan nodded and waved them other to the bridge to their camp. "True, but the blight is real as you well now. Darkspawn are swarming south of the Korkari wilds, indeed they won every battle so far, we have seen no archdemon"

The sudden name sent chills down her spine. But she did not show this but replaced it with anger instead. "So this fool of a king is leading this fool army like some child play thing" she shot at Duncan, to her surprise Duncan stopped, face furious, which made Lyna think she stepped over a thin line which she shouldn't cross over.

"I will make this very clear to you, the both of you" he added as he nodded to Michael who is grinning at his reaction. "you will not speak ill of the king, in such a way and yet he does not take this seriously, he is one of the grey wardens powerful allies and he at least took us serious enough to gather an army to face the dark spawn" He glared at her but softened up as he realises he lost control of his emotions and discipline and gave out a huge sigh.

Lyna taken aback from his reaction but quickly gave an angry stare and a huff and continued back to her brooding and thinking of sleep. Michael on the other hand wasn't affected at all as he is used to it from Lyna.

"The warden camp is over this bridge near the kings tent" he ignored a groan from lyna. "Feel free to roam the area or head to a much needed rest as I can easily see on your face young lady for I have to attend some business with the mages." He chuckled at the sight and left leaving the two.

Michael looked at Lyna and smiled "Well that went well don't you think" showing off his goofy grin, which cause Lyna to glare at him even more and she suddenly gave a gentle shove and smiled. "I'm glad your with me, even among these shemlens."

Michael grin widened "Ah dear sister, you be going crazy without me being crazy for you" he laughed "but then again you be going on a murderous rampage. I'm going to wonder around and see the magnificent women… I mean ruins and places and such." He smiled even more and headed over the bridge.

Lyna shook her head and weakly wandered over ignoring the greeting guard.

Night has come too quickly and she feels even more weak then, her vision has faded and suddenly collapsed unconscious.

Not nearby a mage noticed her distressed and moved swiftly to see the whats the trouble.

She gazed on her face as her wrinkled nose sense something evil stirring in her, she know what it is and she know what she must do. Glowing blue aura glowed from her hands as she placed them on her forehead.

No so far a young man whistled his little tune and stopped to hear a certain woman groaning of pleasure followed by a man moaning in ecstasy. He blushed as his cheeks went red and shook and continued his little tune to try to block the sounds echoing in his head, as he strolled he sensed something like magic is in the air and it is very strong as well. What could it be, he knew the mages was needed for the joining ritual but they long stopped to rest, his inner Templar urging him to find the source, he quickens his pace to an all-out sprint finding the source of the magic.

He now sees a mage performing magic upon an unconscious person…. Wait unconscious?

"what are you doing?" the mage stopped performing her magic and looked up at the young man and frowned.

"I am healing her, my dear" pausing to see his face going red with embarrassment. "Why you must be thinking that I be casting some evil spell on the poor dear"

The man looked dumbfounded "I apologise, I thought you was… never mind" he quickly added hoping he did not stir up the mage. "Where are my manners, my name is Alistair"

The mage smiled. "My such a gentlemen, you may call me Wynne, dear."

She looked down and sighed. "Could you help me dear carry her to my tent so that she get some good rest, she is high with fever and I fear she may have exhausted herself too much and collapsed."

Alistair stared at the mage "I.. I,, yes I will help, gentlemen and all" _well done brain_ he cursed himself. As he went over he had a good glimpse on who the unconscious person was or he could say an elf, she looked very small with blonde and brunette streaks in her hair and as glanced over her… holy maker, she's wearing a skirt. Alistair gulped at the realization and got bright red.

Wynne smiled as she noticed him being uncomfortable. "Aren't you going to carry her? She is terribly cold and you may as noticed her fever is very high,

"Right yes, carry her?" he gave a deep breath, just don't wake her up and you will be fine he thought, as he did he noticed how light of feather she is as she taken into his arms; he looked around for the mage. "Erm... Where is your tent?"

"Right over there dear, if you kindly follow me"

Alistair followed the mage right to her tent as they enter she gestured him to lay the Dalish on the bed. He carefully placed her down, not wanting her to wake up as he carefully removed his arms away from her.

"Do you know where Duncan is because I believe this might be one of his recruits he brought in" Alistair's ears went bright red to the realization that he carried a recruit and as he heard this one was the one with the foul temper. _Maker save me_. "I told Duncan to keep care of his recruits" she gave out a long sigh "Would you be kind to look after her while I'm gone."

Alistair shot up open mouthed like she said a naughty word to him "Wait, what? I can't be here, erm I mean"

As he spluttered his words Wynne has already left, _sweet maker, show mercy that she does not wake up_ he stared down at her body, entranced that her reputation of a foul tempered recruit could look innocent and adorable…. Wait adorable? Forget the thought Alistair she would or might be a future recruit. The thought that she might sent chills down his spine. Suddenly her hand reached out to his in one swift movement horrifying Alistair.

At this moment Wynne came back and stared down at the two individuals holding hands. "Why, my dear? I have only been gone for a few minutes and you two are already close" she smiled.

_Maker strike lighting onto this horrible, horrible woman. _ Alistair quickly but gently removed his hands from her clutches and ran out the tent like his life depended on it. Wynne amused at his embarrassment went back to treating the Dalish.

Alistair cursed himself as he came to wardens encampment, he suddenly bumped into Duncan.

"Ah Alistair" he greeted warmly "I heard you have met one of our new recruits, Wynne has told me"

Alistair nodded "yes she told me, she came looking forward to you about her new friend in her tent."

"As much as I do not condone anyone interfering in grey wardens business, Wynne is an exception due to her caring nature for the recruits and other details. Have you seen the other recruit?"

"No Duncan, I did not see the other recruit, is it a she or a he?" Puzzled that he did not know there was another recruit.

"It's a he and he is also an elf like the other you saw earlier" as he said this a female guard came stumbling out of a tent walking as if in agony between her legs and soon followed by the very elven recruit they spoke of. "Don't forget to tell your friends about your first riding lesson" he waved and chuckled as he went back into the tent after an exhausting exercise.

Both Duncan and Alistair frowned at the sight. "well that answers your question Duncan " Alistair grinned.

"oh yes Duncan may I know her name" he said with more enthusiasm.

Duncan eyed him suspiciously as catching the tone on Alistair's voice. Alistair realising what he toned he used.

"Oh no no no no, I meant when I come to greet her, I wouldn't want to look rude or offend her" He asked crossing his fingers hoping that Duncan didn't misread his meaning the wrong way.

"Do not fall for her Alistair, as you must remember your duty as a Grey Warden comes before all else" Duncan replied.

"Yes Duncan, I understand" Alistair turned to go to his tent.

"Lyna" Alistair paused turning his head towards the Warden Commander. "Her name is Lyna, no go and rest, you all will have a hard day tomorrow." Duncan smiled and went back to staring into the fire.

Alistair gazed into the distance having a feeling that tomorrow might not be as bad as he thought.


	3. Warden Rivalry

**I have offered them my power of the Elvenhan and they wilfully took it,**

**most gracefully I may add**

**- Michael Mahariel**

**Warden Rivalry**

The sun is blazing through the crack in the tent, glinting into Lyna's eyes causing her to wake, she shot up in an instant suddenly realising that she is not alone and is not in her own tent. Her gaze lowered onto an old wrinkled woman who is wearing a blue robe, as she was preparing something like food?

The old woman looked up onto her face and smiled. "Finally you are awake; you gave me quite a scare with your exhaustion collapse and a very high fever".

Lyna eyed her suspiciously whether or not her motive was for such kindness, a shemlen being kind? Her Dalish pride screamed at her for not trusting her but her instincts says otherwise. Damn that Michael, his attitude towards everything is starting to rub off on her, but thankfully her pride always comes on top.

"Who are you and where am I?" Lyna asked as she puffed her chest up as if what she was doing was insulting.

The old woman eyed but still kept her caring composure and still smiling which startled Lyna. "How rude of me, my name is Wynne and you dear are resting in my tent, as I said before you collapsed right outside my tent and you have a very dangerously high fever" she stared over Lyna as if observing for something. "I may have to check on you again and see if I have stabled the fever which should keep you healthy" As she said this she came closer placing her hand onto Lyna's forehead in reaction she tensed and having the urge to reach for her weapons but realising that they are not on her back.

Suddenly a blue aura glowed and feeling her head becoming more clearer. As she finished Wynne went back to the table she was preparing the food on and brought over a plate of bread, few pieces of meat and one apple. Lyna glared at the plate and a frown appeared and crossed her arms and turned her head the other way in a huff.

"I'm not hungry" Wynne smiled as if her hostility is not having any effect. _What weird shemlens_ Lyna thought but eyed her food as if trying not to give into the urge to grab the plate as if not wanting to give the shemlen the satisfaction of seeing her eating or possibly she wanted to have something in return.

"I have not poisoned the food dear" she answered "and I believe that you never seen a mage before?"

Lyna looked at her "I have seen a mage before, the keeper of our clan held magic of their own, so I know what a mage is thank you very much" that should wipe the smile of her face she thought even though it was unintentional insult.

To her dismay she still smiled "I apologised, look at me rambling on like an old lady" Lyna mentally laughed at her words. "But do please take the plate because you have a big day today and you at your current condition will need the energy" handing other the plate once more and this time Lyna took it.

"Ma serranas" taking the food and scoffed it with speed, Wynne chuckled at the sight and began to stand on her feet.

"When you are ready you can explore the area and I have received word from Duncan to give to you that you have to seek out a man named Alistair, I myself need to go with the other mages to perform something for Duncan, it was a pleasure meeting you?" she stopped trying to search through her memories for the name.

"Lyna" she replied which gave Wynne a smile and nodded her head in thanks.

"well it is good to meet you Lyna, forgive my forgetfulness, my age does have its downside" she jokingly said "In case you forgot Alistair is the man you should find, farewell" Lyna rolled her eyes and nodded her head in return, still her pride wouldn't allow her to show manners to shemlen.

She got up stretching her arms, with something nagging at the back of her head. "By the creators!" her eye's widened. "I forgot about Michael, he must be worried sick or…." Her trail of thought stopped when she realised that her brother would of gone out hunting all night, and not the animal kind of hunting, putting that out of her mind she gathered her equipment and placed her blades in her sheathed and proceeded to find this Alistair, as if she didn't cared but someone has to do it if Michael would presuming still be hunting.

Across half way through the ruins a mage is having a heated debate with the said warden. "What is it now, haven't grey wardens asked more of enough of the circle?" Anger rose in the mage's voice.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother ser mage, she desired your presence" Alistair mockingly polite answered back with a grin on his face.

"What her reverence desires has no concern to me, I am busy helping the grey wardens, BY the king's orders I might add" feeling the anger vibe off the mage giving Alistair's inner Templar a delight.

Couldn't resist tempting the mage's patience he continued. "Should I ask her to write a note?"

Suddenly the mage's face consorted into rage and yelled at the top of his voice. "Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner" his attempts to stare down the ex- Templar seem to add more amusement to Alistair even more.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message" he grinned even more.

Knowing that the mage is on the losing end he rubbed his temples in a way to calm down. "Your glibness does you no credit"

"Here I thought we are getting along so well, I was going to name one of my children after you" he stopped reeling in the satisfaction and gleefully smiled at him "The grumpy one"

"ENOUGH! I will speak to the woman if I must" the mage stormed off ignoring that Lyna was watching slightly amused and annoyed at the attraction she just witnessed.

Alistair smugly done a little dance victorious in his little mage battle and when he stopped his face turned into horror when he came face to face with the elf he had carried the night before. "Err, erm, hi my…"

"Are you an idiot?" Alistair blinked a few times letting the words to process to sink in.

"What?" Lyna rolled her eyes as if she had gotten her answer and wandered off leaving Alistair behind.

"Wait I bet you was wondering why…." Lyna cut across him "Honestly shemlen, I really don't care, I was told to find you but all I see is an idiot."

Catching Alistair off guard he turned to humour "Well It wouldn't be the first" he grinned "Besides as the junior member of the wardens my job is to look after all the recruits."

Her body tensed and sighed "Great I'm going to have an idiot following me around, and I take it we have to find these recruits?" her eyebrow raised very annoyed and disgruntled that she's having a shemlen following her around and also not being a slight insulted with her insults.

"Ah, a step ahead of me already my lady, yes we have to find the other recruits. If I remember correctly four of them which includes the one that came with you." He said counting on his fingers how many recruits at the top of his head.

Lyna shrugged "It's easy to find him, all you have to do" she added darkly "is to follow the signs"

Looking very confused "signs?" as he said this Lyna pointed to one of the female guards stumbling all over the place having difficulty to walk. Still not understanding why the women are stumbling all over the place has to do with the other elf still elude him.

Lyna walked over to the nearby quarter master as if seeing what he has to offer. Until "Oi what, you doing knife ear, where's that order I be demanding about." Suddenly Lyna shot her eyes to the nearby Shem and glared. "Did you hear me runt, I said.." before either Alistair or the quarter master react, Lyna unsheathed her blade and held it to the human throat.

"I be very careful with your next choice of words shem or it will be your last." Seeing the confusion and fear in the man's eyes, she carefully lowered her weapon but still have it remained drawn. "Do I look like one of those flat-ear slaves that you can order about? I'm a grey warden you shem'alas"

Regaining his composure and realising his mistake, "I'm terribly sorry, grey warden… please take my sincere apology" Lyna sheathed her blade and continue staring at the merchant, with Alistair apologizing for her behaviour. She took a look at the sword that was on show, it was a very stern steel sword, not the best than her people would make but it felt right in her hands and as she was fascinated she realised that the merchant was eyeing her fearfully.

"You mind I take this?" she asked ever so innocently. The merchant gaped as if about to protest. "I wouldn't think so shemlen, you have insulted a grey warden and because this sword has no use standing in your shop you are contributing to the war against the dark spawn, which I think you be thankful that I'm using on them instead of you" eyeing him ever so closely still smiling like some mad woman, staring into his soul.

The merchant gulped and nodded, not wanting to anger her even more, Lyna sheathed the new sword onto her belt and left, with Alistair frantically apologising for her behaviour.

He ran and caught up to the stubborn Dalish. "You are a very, very scary woman, you know that?" he smiled as if that wouldn't bother her even more. She sighed at shot him a glare and paced around.

"So Idiot, tell me the other bunch of idiots we have to collect and where to find them?"

Alistair stopped for a while and starts to trace through his thoughts "There are four recruits we have to find as I mentioned, one of them is well another you but you said he can be found by following signs? The other three are well basically human; Daveth, ser Jory and a noble, I seem to forget his name."

Lyna gave a huff again, _great more stupid humans to follow me about_, she paced through the camp in search of them and came across one of them among some soldiers praying and listening to a chantry woman. Alistair pointed out ser Jory. As Jory caught sight of them he came to them.

"Greetings fellow warden my name is…" Lenya just walked past him as if ignoring him; he looked at Alistair as if to say how rude and insolent she is but Alistair quickly gave a frightened look saying not to say anything nasty to the ill-tempered Dalish. Lyna on the other hand came to the chantry woman as if curious on her ranting.

"Hello there grey warden came to gain the maker's blessing"

Insulted she spoke through gritted teeth "I do not need your human god, shemlen not when you cast away my people in its name." Lyna stormed off but smirked and gain satisfaction when she heard her say 'be gone' and 'heathen', apparently have not lost her ability to insult shemlens after all.

She came across the two idiots but noticed that ser Jory has gone to Duncan. Well on the bright side at least she won't have that idiot following her. It wasn't hard finding Daveth as he was trying to chat up a female guard.

"Any last wishes before the battle?" she heard Daveth saying and the guard only just stared at him not amused and slightly disgruntled at his constant attempts. "I take that as a no then". Suddenly out of nowhere Michael came right behind him as if grinning at his attempts.

"My dear, dear shemlen that is not how you get into their pants" he spoke out causing Daveth to jump in shock and making the female look at him in disgust, Noticing her reaction he walked over shooting a grin towards Daveth. "Watch and learn" he tilted his head and whispered something into her ear and as he does this Daveth, Lyna and Alistair noticed how the guards legs was giving way and trembled, as he finished the guard regained her composure and looked both ways and dragged a gloating Michael to a more private place.

"See you later guys" he laughed until they can't see him no more.

Alistair cheeks went red and Daveth wide mouth gaping at what he saw, Alistair broke the silence. "Well erm, that was interesting. Should we wait for him?"

Lyna walked off not saying a word and noticing they are not following "I'm not going to wait for an hour for him to do what I think he's going to do and waste my time standing with gaping idiots all day" she started to quicken her pace knowing in a matter of time disturbing noises will start to get louder and louder, "Come on! We have to find that last idiot" shivering at the thought on what happened she rushed off with Alistair rushing after her and Daveth listening in until he had enough and headed to Duncan.

Lyna is well annoyed now that her brother goes off on one of his other conquests leaving her to find another stupid shemlen who happen to be in her mind a snotty, arrogant noble brat that thinks that they are the high all creators that looks down upon her people and kill them if they have the chance. Yet Alistair after all her insults, glares and other things she could do to try to throw him off, still follow him around and make idiotic comments and just smiles about it? Really she never met the most infuriating human until now, when she spotted the recruit who is playing with a dog? Strange, seeing a human showing such compassion to an animal is quite surprising, usually when she see shemlens they parade them around and anyone who goes near the nobles, their Mabari snarls and chases them off. But not this one, it's all playful and as she can see as stupid as its master.

As they approach the recruit, his head jerked up and smiled, his Mabari stared with its deep black eye's surveying the scene and starts wagging his tale as if accepting new company.

The recruit stood up, same height as Alistair but his face is round and full, with blue eyes that pierces even the strongest metal and his hair brown and cropped short same as Alistair's and a notable full stubble around his face. He looked from both to Lyna and Alistair and smiled and gave a short bow.

"Alan Cousland, at your service" he cheekily smiled, creators he's one of those arrogant nobles, she can feel it, it's obvious they play face at first, being all kind and they suddenly be mean and try to kill you, but she's ready for him, resting her hand on the hilt of her dagger waiting for him to make the wrong move.

Alan stared at her and smiled. "Dalish? Not surprised that your hand is twitching around that hilt" he laughed catching Lyna off guard with Alistair gaping at her as if pleading not for her to start a fight when they only just met.

How did he notice? She mentally cursed herself thinking she might have made it noticeable. "So what Shem" her glare trying to pierce his "I rather be prepared than you trying to get your filthy hands on me and attempt to kill me to fill your Shemlen pride and arrogance" she hissed, to her delight his smile faded into a frown.

He looked to Alistair and then back to Lyna and raised his eye brows as if saying seriously? "A Dalish with an attitude, typical, not very trustworthy, but not very smart as well" he added giving a small smirk which angers Lyna, her hands quickly grabbed for her hilt until his Mabari pounced upon her, catching her by surprise staring into the eye's and the snarl it is letting out.

All of a sudden Alan pulled his Mabari off and told him to wait. "Wolf, calm, it's not her fault that her pride is bigger than her intelligence" Wolf sat and stared at Lyna ever vigilant, _lucky you got a pet to protect you Shem_ she thought maliciously. She got up and glared at the stupid noble, anger seething within and figuring out how to kill him and his stupid pet.

Breaking the Awkward silence Alistair spoke up "Riiight, great introductions, Lyna the queen of swords and Alan and his side kick wolf" he grinned having a happy bark from wolf, at least the dog compliments his jokes, except that Alan and Lyna glared at each other as if waiting for each other to make a move. Alistair sighed in resignation and prayed the maker that something or someone would break them out of it.

Lyna was thinking of throwing a knife until a familiar sound stopped her in her tracks. "FACE THE POWER OF MY ELVENHAN!" and a woman scream followed suit breaking both concentration which cause both Lyna and Alan to look around to see what made that scream, Alistair looked up with a grin _close enough maker, close enough_ he laughed to himself thankfully that he wasn't making too much of a fool to himself.

"Sorry to interrupt your close relationship" he received two angry stares from both recruits which made him regret saying that and by looking on Lyna's face the queen of swords will carry her reputation by the book. "Sorry very, very, poor joke, how silly of me" he dryly added. "Let's just get back to Duncan and grab the other Dalish before a search party will be sent out to us."

"Let's hope this other Dalish has more common sense than this one" Alan remarked knowing it will anger Lyna even further but he doesn't care, he just don't like the elf. Alistair face fell but didn't turn to the noble _Maker if you can hear me please, please, let us get back in one piece_. It wasn't hard to find Michael because Lyna was just saying following the signs which both Alan and Alistair are confused about but seeing Lyna's face it isn't very good signs to her.

Alan looked round and only saw multiple female guards having difficulty to walk as if they are … oh. Alan smiled and laughed out loud receiving a glare from Lyna and a confused from Alistair. He smirked towards Lyna "I think me and this other Dalish will get along just fine".

Lyna blood starts to boil, how dare this Shemlen, insult her, that's it she cannot take it anymore. Her hand swiftly unsheathed her dagger and placed it on force to the noble's neck. Alistair waving his hands frantically as if trying to figure out what to do but knowing if he tried a recruit would die before he would be made a warden, on his watch! Duncan would be disappointed in him for allowing infighting within the recruits. Alan just smiled maliciously and his eye's pierced into hers and to her horror he moved forward putting more pressure to his neck and seeing blood being drawn. Usually Shemlens cower in fear when she draws her blades but not this one.

"Do it Elf, show me how savage you are. Prove to me that everyone's expectations of the Dalish to be true, savage, and too prideful to understand the real world instead of living in confined camps wandering to places in fear of being wiped out, clinging on to an ancient past that may or may not have a place in this world"

Lyna eye's darkened the urge to slice his throat is just one swift movement away but conflicted, give him the satisfaction of killing him which she wants to do to satisfy her or let him go which would deny both. Aaaargh this Human is infuriating, never has she had one so determined to get under her skin. Suddenly out of the blue a hand gently moved her hand away from his throat; she turned her head to look into the blue eyes of his brother.

Michael looked to the noble then to Lyna, and to both their bewilderment he smiled. "Why shemlen you must be the first ever human not to have their neck sliced." He looked to Lyna. "I go away for an hour or two and find you consorting with a human, my, my, I thought you wouldn't stoop that low, even though I wouldn't allow some things to happen" his last sentenced turned to both Alistair and Alan, who shook uncomfortably under his stare which seem to be both amusing and deadly at the same time.

An awkward silence was broken when Alan noticed the female guards are walking uncomfortably. "So an hour or two with how many?" he smirked which in return the male Dalish turn his attention to him, his smile still there due to Alan's confusion, _This Dalish is very different than to the female, he is too friendly and seem to be very, very, energetic_.

The Dalish gave a mocking bow towards him but to increase his confusion, it was meant to be an insult but at the same time trying to amuse him at the same time. "Michael Mahariel at your service, Nobly." Alan blinked at the sudden nickname that Michael have given to him but Lyna smiled knowing it's his way of insulting them without them knowing, "And yes, one to two hours, I say about all of the female guards that are single. Mind you and also the elves included." He noticed the blank faces on the dear noble and continues to further amuse himself. "I have offered them my power of the Elvenhan and they wilfully took it, most gracefully I may add" he smiled which cause Lyna to head to the warden's camp in disgust allowing the three idiots plus Wolf to follow.

"So Michael?" Alistair said, grabbing Michael's attention as they followed the Queen of swords. "This power of the Elvenhan? Could you show it to me as well?" he innocently asked unaware his meaning. Both Michael and Alan looked at each other and laughed, while Alan holding his stomach.

"Please stop your killing me" he smiled.

"Maybe I should make it quicker for you Shem" An angry retort to his stupid joke was heard at the front, which made Alan glowered past Alistair and Michael as they walked.

Alistair looked at both Alan and the Dalish being confused. "Well my dear innocent human guy, my power of the Elvenhan is the most powerful kind of power that walk this earth, a male will be destroyed in an instant, but only the women can withstand it's full power and are able to take in the climax of the power within them. Besides I do not show a man its power because you my friend will be dead before you ever see its power, Do you understand?" Michael placed his hand on his shoulder and Alistair fear in his eyes only nodded in return.

It wasn't long till they reach Duncan who patiently stood there, yet seeing in his eye's he had grown weary from the news that has reached his ears. "Aah Alistair" he greeted "the last of the recruits have finally come."

Alistair gave a grin in return. "All in one peace Duncan and the peace still kept"

Duncan frowned "Yet you let the revered mother let you harass that mage, the wardens do not need any more disdain caused."

Alistair hung his head in shame. "I… I am sorry Duncan" Lyna rolled her eyes at the mere sight, _creators are humans such wimpy and arrogant_ her eyes shot at the noble who patiently waited aware that he was being glared at. _Especially that stupid noble, how does he know that I am watching him? _She wouldn't let Michael see her in case he would make some crack jokes.

Duncan then turned to the recruits. "I am disappointed in the three of you to be honest, threatening to kill each other, threatening a merchant and causing more problems with the women in the camp" Michael gave a huge laugh causing Duncan to sigh.

"As you may know Duncan I gave the women my power of the Elvenhan, not a single complaint was made" Michael boasted causing Lyna to roll her eyes in disgust. Lyna just start to let her mind wander thinking of food and sleep because of the most frustrating morning she just had.

"Now I want you to go into the wilds and collect 5 vials of darkspawn blood"

Lyna's eye's opened wide and glancing to Michael's face, alarm bells start ringing, she can see on his face that his secret instinct kicks in, which is mostly not a good sign, Michael eyed Duncan suspiciously and his instincts is connecting dark spawn blood and wardens together, but he can't place his finger on it.

"Why the darkspawn blood?" he questioned as if every inch of his bones is screaming for him to pack his gear and run for the hills.

Duncan blinked at the sudden question "It is part for your joining into the grey wardens"

Michael being quick as he was another question came spurting out of his mouth "What Joining?" Alistair shift uncomfortably to such a question but Duncan remained firm.

"It is a secret until you start and I will not lie, it is dangerous and there is no turning back" the last few words received only a tense atmosphere within the group. Duncan turned to Alistair once more. "Also, once you're in the wilds you must go to the abandoned Warden outpost which contains very important documents."

"Duncan wouldn't they be lost or something if these documents are already in the wilds?" Alan spoke up finally grabbing Duncan's attention.

Duncan smiled "I assure you these documents are protected by an ancient and powerful seal" He eyed the recruits examining them Jory and Daveth are seem to be eager to get to the wilds. Alan on the other hand seem confident and also ready for the journey, his gazed turned to the Dalish Elves and his brow frowned because these two are not paying attention and they are acting like that it has no concern especially for the female. The other on the other hand seems to be deep in thought and Duncan seems to underestimate the intelligence of this one. He hopes that his instincts in choosing his recruits are correct.

Duncan then nodded to Alistair and Alistair nodding in return.

"Alright you merry lot" He called out in a smile "Let's get this done before nightfall so we can get back to the joining"

They walked to the high wooden gate and the guard let them past leaving only Lyna pausing to look behind seeing her brother confused and seeing his secret ability or sense he would call it, tormenting him.

"What does your Survival instinct say" Lyna asked worried about his brother instincts.

Michael looked around and noticing Lyna being concerned for him, _curses I should not let people notice me and my instinct_ "Nothing, it seem to take a shit these days, ever since Tamlen." He knew he said the wrong dreaded word and Lyna eye's fell but he knew her well that she will not shed a tear especially in front of Shemlen, her pride wouldn't allow it. Being quick and humorous as he always was. "Well look on the bright side lethallin, we get to slice up dark spawn."

Lyna's eye's brightened with anger in her eyes "Good, those bastards will pay for what they done to us."

So they left through the gates and re-joined with the others and entered the Korcari wilds.


End file.
